Flexible bandwidth and bandwidth calendaring are two emerging applications for data transport services but so far, the effort has been focused on provisioning of services, and this is typically done using a manual intervention. This leads to inefficient usage of network resources, and can also result in sub-optimal performance for the applications using the network.
Currently, much of the industry effort has been focused on provisioning of services that offer data transport services, but the management of bandwidth requirement still requires manual intervention, and does not change based on the exact set of applications using the service. This leads to inefficiencies in provisioning, typically manifesting in under provisioning or over-provisioning of bandwidth for services. With under-provisioning of bandwidth on a service line, traffic ends up being dropped and affecting the application traffic. Over-provisioning is often done for critical applications but this leads to inefficient use of available resources.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that improve upon conventional approaches including the improved methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.